


What We Always Knew

by DeclanJOVeitch



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Divorce, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeclanJOVeitch/pseuds/DeclanJOVeitch
Summary: Not long after their divorce of their wife's Link struggles to cope, Rhett tries to comfort his life long best friend but ends up finding out what they both wanted for a long time...
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett knew that Link wouldn't take his divorce with Christy well. Because he's certainly still relieving the day that Jessie ended things with him. It hadn't been easy, that's for sure! But he surprisingly got over it pretty fast, considering he was married to the woman for 19 years! But then again he knew exactly why that was! He hadn't let himself think it until now, the reason why he recovered so well after his wife just packed her bags and left, taking Barbara and the kids with her without so much as a second look, is because he never truly loved her the way he loved Link. And that was made clear after he told his apparently "loving wife" that he was bisexual, she just got up and left, without so much as a goodbye!

I have to tell Link!  
I can't do that can I?  
I mean the man has his own problems, without me just springing this on him out of nowhere!  
But what if he feels the same way?  
Am I really going to go through life never telling him how I really feel?  
Am I really going to spend my days thinking of what could have been?  
At least Christy left Link Jade.  
She probably knew that Link would completely fall apart without Jade by his side.

Rhett wrestled with these thoughts inside his head over and over again, while he walked up and down his empty bedroom, looking at his phone.

I should at least call him!  
There's no harm in that right?  
But I called him yesterday! Would he think that I'm being too empathetic?  
Ugh! I'm just being stupid!   
It's just a guy who's checking up on his best friend, who is obviously hurting. That's all this is!  
Come on McLaughlin, you can do this...


	2. Chapter 2

Link sat on his couch in his empty living room, with Jade sat on his lap, lightly stroking her while trying to hold back the tears. 

"It's just you and me now Jade."

Jade looked up fondly into his father's eyes. She could tell her dad was upset, but she didn't know or understand why. So she just wagged her tail and licked his hand as Link continued his to speak;

"You and me against the world! Isn't that right baby girl?"  
"Yeah, you're right, I have Rhett too."  
"But...he...he doesn't love me the...the... He doesn't love me the way I do... Does he, baby girl?"

Link couldn't control his tears now, putting his hand over his eyes and sobbing uncontrollably. 

Just then, his phone rang. Jade got spooked by the sudden noise, jumped off her dad's lab and headed straight towards her basket. While Link scrambled to pick it up and look at the screen. He saw the one person's name who he could feel like talking to, the one person who could cheer him up. 

How does he always know just when to call? Link thought as he answered the phone and heard his best friend greeted him, with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Hey buddy roll! How's my main man doing?"

Rhett regretted his decision to go in all happy and smiley almost instantly as soon as he heard his best friend reply weekly;

"Hey Rhett. I'm doing as well as I can be, I suppose..."

Rhett knew Link had been crying again, he could hear it in his friend's voice, and it made his heart sink.

"Link? Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
Of course, he's not ok, can't you tell that by his voice! Get a grip Rhett!  
"I mean...do you wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks Rhett, I'm good"

"You can't bottle up all that emotion dude! You're going to have a mental breakdown eventually if you carry on like this!"  
Says the man who can't even tell the man he loves how he feels!

"You wanna know how I feel Rhett!?"  
For the love of God Link don't tell him how you actually feel, he'll freak out!  
"My wife has just ditched me! My house is a fucking war zone! And my life is falling apart! So yeah, I'm feeling fucking fantastic Rhett! I'm on top of the world!"

"Right! I'm coming down there and I'm bringing my cases of beer with me!"  
What the hell are you doing!? Leave the poor man alone!

"Rhett you best not!"  
Why are you arguing with him? You're lonely as fuck! Let him come! 

"I'll be about an hour brother. Depending on traffic."  
I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Rhett, I swear to God! If you come down here, you'll be standing outside in the freezing cold all night long!"  
You know full well that that is beyond true!

"See you in an hour. And you best be decent!"

Link looked at his worn-out appearance and his messy clothes. 

Shit...


	3. Chapter 3

As Rhett got into his car and made his way to Link's house, so many questions and concerns were passing through his mind;

Why the hell are you pestering Link? When he clearly told you to leave him alone!  
What if he really doesn't let you in?  
Are you just going stand outside his house all night?  
But Link didn't mean it when he said he wouldn't let me in, did he?  
I'm sure Link is just so upset that he spoke without thinking.  
And that's exactly why I need to go down there! Because he can't be on his own when he's like this!  
I'm sure he'll let me in, and he'll let me help him!  
God... I hope I'm right!

Rhett tried not to think about it too much. To not let his thoughts get the better of him. Because if he did, there was a very good chance that he might turn back around, go back home, call Link again, and apologize for being so patronising. He would say to Link that if he really did wish to be alone, then he would honour that. But he would also tell Link that if he did change his mind, then his door is always open, no matter what time of day it was, or what day it was, Rhett's door would be open 24/7!

So for now, Rhett just turned his car radio up, took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind, to stop him from turning back. Just this once Rhett McLaughlin was going to do the one thing he always wanted to do, the one thing that up to now, he's always been too scared to do. Rhett was going to trust his first instincts. Rhett McLaughlin was going to trust his heart, not his head and just go with the flow, for better or for worse, that had to be determined but Rhett was doing this!

No turning back now...


	4. Chapter 4

Link was in a state of panic, as soon as he got off the phone with Rhett, rushing around like a headless chicken. 

There's no way I can make myself and my house decent enough by the time that Rhett gets here!  
God! I wish Rhett would've given me more time to sort my shit out! A few hours, at least!  
But that's Rhett for you, Neil, he's always full of surprises.   
And just when you feel like you've finally gotten him all figured out, he goes and does something like this!

Link smiled to himself, as he said to himself, "That's why you love Rhett so much! He's always so full of surprises!"

Link knew that he didn't have enough time to get him and the house looking as presentable as he would like. But he also knew that Rhett probably wouldn't care what state the house was in, so he just focused on himself.

He quickly ran to the bathroom, threw his messy clothes into the laundry basket and stepped into the shower. Taking time to really clean himself, as this is the first time he's had a shower in over a week!

After Link was reasonably satisfied with his hygiene, he got out, dried himself off and walked to his bedroom naked. He had no idea what to wear but settled one of his favourite graphic t-shirts and a simple pair of jeans. After all, it was only Rhett that was coming down. It was only his best friend who obviously knew just how upset Link was, and trying to cheer him up with his company and a few cases of beer. 

After spending on what felt like at least twenty minutes trying to get his hair just right, and putting some deodorant and even a little bit of aftershave on, Link stood up from Christy's old dressing cabinet, that she hadn't bothered to take with her, or come back for it, and he walked over to his big mirror in the corner of the bedroom and looked over his appearance.

"Well, that's definitely better than what it was about an hour ago, I think this passes as decent."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Link walked over to his bedroom window and saw Rhett standing outside...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to get this next chapter out to you. I've been busy looking after my nan. But I promise you won't have to wait this long for the story to continue anymore. With new Chapters being uploaded every Thursday from now on.

Link couldn't help but smile at Rhett like some teenage schoolgirl who just noticed their crush looking at them. Rhett smiled back at him, but he knew that if he looked too long at Link's memorising blue eyes, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from leaning towards him and kissing Link until he felt better, so he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, and began to speak.

"Well, I guess what you're wearing passes off as decent," Rhett said with a slight mocking tinge to his usual voice.  
Who are you kidding Rhett? Link looks drop-dead gorgeous, just like he always has.

Link just smiled up at him and tried to put his best offended but obviously messing about with his best friend voice.

"Well, if you gave me more time to prepare I would've made myself more pretty for you."   
What the hell don't flirt with the man, he's going to get seriously freaked out!  
"I'm in better shape than my house is at the moment, so you might as well go home."   
If Rhett actually does go home after he's making such an effort to cheer you up, you're never going to be able to forgive yourself, Neal!

"Come on man, I'm sure your house isn't that bad, and if it is, it still wouldn't stop me from coming in and giving you and Jade some company. Just let me in Link, we can clean the house together if it bothers you that much. Besides, I need someone to share all of these with."

Rhett lifted up his huge case of beer that contained at least 30 unopened bottles of the stuff. 

"Where the hell did you get all of that beer from? Did you rob a bar on your way down or something?"

"No! I was going to use it for Jessie's birthday party! But guess what! She fucking ditched me days before, and the place that ordered it from wouldn't take it back!"  
Why the hell are you getting angry with Link! Do you seriously think that this is helping him?

Link could see the tears forming in Rhett's eyes and it made his heartache, knowing that he was bringing his best friend down with him, his best friend who obviously needed the company just as much as he did. He began to speak softly and sympathetically.

"Rhett... I... I'm so sorry. Please don't think I don't want you here... I do... I'm just in a really bad place right now and I'm not thinking straight. Please come in... I... I... I need you right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Link was at the point of almost breaking down and falling to his knees and begging Rhett to stay when Rhett began to speak softly with care and sympathy.

"Hey, hey, hey... Link it's ok... I'm not going anywhere... Please don't cry... I've got you, baby."

Rhett didn't realize straight away what he said, neither did he realize that he was now hugging Link gently and smoothing his back. But he certainly realized what he was doing when Link looked up at him with fear and determination.

It didn't matter to Link that Rhett probably didn't realize what he said or what he was doing. It didn't matter that Rhett probably didn't mean what he said, he was going to tell Rhett just how he felt, what he had always felt. For better or worse, today's the day to show all and not to be scared of the consequences.

"I'll always be your baby"

Rhett could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
How does he always beat me to it?

"Wh... Wh... What did you just say?"

Link looked up at him, took a deep breath and repeated himself slowly and clearly, so there wouldn't be any doubt on what he was saying.

"I'll always be your baby. I have always been your baby. I'm so sorry for getting angry with you and pushing you away, but the fact is that I... I... I... Oh let me just show you."

Link took another deep breath and then leaned towards Rhett and gently kissed him on the lips, and then pulled away, so he could finish off what he was trying to say in the first place.

"I love you, I love you so much, Rhett McLaughlin. And I don't ever think I'm going to stop loving you."

Rhett was almost about to scream and jump up and down with excitement, so he took a deep breath of his own, to say to Link just why he came over to his house in the first place.

"I love you too Link. In fact, I was going to tell you the same thing after you let me inside your house, had a few beers and when you've cheered up a bit. But, as always, you've beaten me to it. So I'll just have to settle for showing you instead just how much I love you."

Rhett gently cupped Link's chin with his hand, lowered his head to kiss Link slowly, with love and intent.

Link leaned into the kiss and almost instantly melted under Rhett's touch, pretty soon, what started out as a gentle kiss, turned into a full-blown make-out session in Link's driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

If Link wasn't careful, he might just end up having sex with Rhett, right there in his driveway, for all of his neighbours and strangers walking by to see. And if he wasn't careful he might strip off in front of Rhett to show that nothing was going to hold him back now!

And while that thought amused him a little bit, Link was sure that his neighbours or strangers walking by wouldn't appreciate that. In fact, Link was almost certain that act would almost certainly end up with him and Rhett being arrested, and that's the last thing that Link wanted to happen tonight. So, with great difficulty, Link pulled back away and looked at Rhett with nothing but love and affection.

"Would you like to come in?" 

Rhett couldn't help but laugh at the way Link said those words, it was almost exactly like a generic romance movie when the girl asks the guy in after their first date. But he also couldn't help be a little more turned than he already was on by Link's sexy voice. He had to restrain himself a little bit, otherwise, he would seem too eager, and that might break this delicate thing that they only just started.

"Why, yes I would Link. I didn't come over here just to tell you I love you and kiss you goodnight. And it looks like you don't want me to leave without sorting out... Without sorting the mail with you."

Rhett made an effort to point at Link's increasingly growing member. Link followed Rhett's gaze and immediately started to blush. He wasn't taken back that Rhett noticed his growing erection, in fact, he loved it! He couldn't restrain himself any longer, he quickly lifted up the huge case of beer and placed it gently by the shoe rack, then he grabbed Rhett by the arm, pulling him inside and slamming the door behind him, making sure he also locked it, just to get it other with, rather than worrying about it later.

After that was done he then turned back to Rhett, who was slightly shocked by Link's actions, but he certainly wasn't complaining about them, he just let Link take control. Link began to kiss Rhett again, but this time it was with a lot more force and need Like he was rushing through it. 

"Link... Baby... Slow down... We've... We've got all night."

"But... I... I want you so bad Rhett... I've waited so long for this... Don't you want it too?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rhett slowly pulled link away and began to hug him lovingly.

"Of course I do baby... But Link... I want our first time to be special... Something we can remember... When we look back at our first time... I... I... I want it to be a day to remember..."

"I do too Rhett."

As happy as Rhett was in this moment, he still couldn't help but wonder what this means for him and Link, and before things could go any further, he needed to know exactly where they were.

"I take it that our friendship is now ruined and I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Afraid so. Is... Is that okay? I mean our families are going to freak out, I'm pretty sure the crew will be supportive, and I don't know what the fans reactions are going to be like... And... I'm not sure if you'll take me as your boyfriend."

"Of course I wanna be your boyfriend Link! I wouldn't have asked you otherwise! And we don't have to worry about telling anyone just yet... But as far as I'm concerned, I couldn't give a damn what they all think, as long as I have you beside me... That's all that matters to me."

Link felt a sudden rush of relief and the sense of undying love for Rhett was stronger than ever. He was now so ready to finish what they started on his driveway. So he kissed Rhett slowly and pulled back to cheekily tell his now-boyfriend what was on his mind.

"Do you wanna go somewhere a little more comfortable... like my bedroom, for example... I promise I'll take it slow."

Rhett gave Link a small peck on lips before leaning close to his ear to whisper his answer.

"I thought you'd never ask."

With that Link quickly tried Jade out and put her safely inside of her crate, it was getting close to her actual bedtime anyway. 

While Link was sorting out Jade, Rhett grabbed hold of his beer case and made his way upstairs, he placed the beer down inside Link's bedroom, just in case they fancied a bottle. After he relieved himself in the bathroom he noticed that the bed was unmade, so he quickly made it, took his top off, and displayed himself on top, in the Lionel Richie pose.

After a few minutes, Link entered his room and his jaw immediately fell on the floor. He slowly took his own top off, made his way towards Rhett and positioned Rhett on his back, pinned him down, whilst kissing all along his body.

"God damn it, Rhett... How are you so freaking sexy... I could just take you right here, right now... But I promised to take it slow, so I'm going to go to the restroom and you best be naked by the time I get back."

" Yes sir." Rhett replied with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Rhett quickly stripped down to his birthday suit, put his clothes in a pile beside the bed and laid back down on the bed, patiently waiting for Link to return. Whilst he was waiting, Rhett slowly stroked his cock to get himself in the mood, not that he needed much help with that, as he was already half-hard in anticipation of what was to come.

Link walked into the bathroom and after relieving himself Link washed his hands and slowly took all of his clothes off, hoping that Rhett listened to him and had done the same, but before he entered back into his bedroom to check, he took some deep breaths to calm his nerves and to get his mind into the right place.

Ok Link, focus! Don't go in there all guns blazing because Rhett doesn't want that!  
As he quite rightly said, "We've got all night."   
Just take it slow, enjoy it, because you've been waiting for this moment your whole life and you're not going fuck it up because you couldn't control yourself!   
Just be cool, calm, collected.   
Be the boyfriend that you want to be, and what Rhett deserves!  
He loves you Link, and you love him right back.  
No need to be nervous.  
You've got this!

After another deep breath, Link walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by his boyfriend smiling largely, had done exactly what he asked and at that moment Link couldn't help but smile himself. He could look at Rhett naked all night, but they have both already wasted too much time that they could've spent together, so Link joined Rhett on the bed, put his arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Why, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"You're not so bad yourself Neal. So, how do you wanna do this?"

Link couldn't help but give a little giggle as he pinned him down with him on top once more.

"Now who's the one being impatient? But you're right, we've done enough talking... I think... I want you... Inside of me... Does that sound good to you? We can do it the other way round... Whatever makes you comfortable."

"I'm happy to give you whatever you want Link, as long as I get to feel you inside of me next time, I'm happy to take control... Just this once."

"How about we switch each time... You know... Take turns on who gets control?" 

Rhett lifted up his head and kissed Link passionately.

"I think that is a very good idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Rhett's kiss quickly turned into one that was needy and desperate, Link pulled himself away, ignoring Rhett's whining.

"Rhett... Babe... Hang on for just a second... We've got to be safe about this..."

Rhett let out a small sigh but quickly agreed.

"Yeah, you're right Link... Huh?..."

"What's the matter Rhett?"

"Nothing... I... I... I guess I need to take my own advice... I don't know why all of a sudden I'm rushing things..."

Link just gave a huge smile, as Rhett moved off him and started to search Link's cabinets and drawers.

"I guess you just can't wait to fill my ass with your cock... But baby... Please be patient... It won't be long now."

"For you Link... I've got all of the time in the world."

After a quick search in Link's bedside table for a condom, which by some miracle, Link had a few left that he hadn't already disposed of, Rhett went back to the bed and laid Link down, and started to play with Link's nipples, flicking them and giving gentle bites and at the same time, Rhett rubbed their two bodies together, sending shockwaves down Link's spine.

"Oh my gosh... Yes Rhett... This feels so good baby... Please... Rhett... Ooh... Please fuck me... Please... I need to feel you."

With that, Rhett kissed Link's forehead one more time before putting the condom on and slowly pushed himself inside Link, making sure that Link was comfortable.

"Is this ok Link?... Is it too much?"

"No... Ooh... It's... Fuck... It's so good Rhett... Ooh... I'm ready... Give it to me Rhett, Fuck me hard... It's ok."

Rhett didn't need to be told twice and pounded into Link over and over again, finally letting himself go, and giving them both exactly what they wanted. And Rhett knew that they both wouldn't last long, as he started to thrust even harder and faster, completely losing it.

"Oh gosh... Link... You look so fucking good right now baby... Ooh... Yes... Fuck... Link... I'm so close... In fact, I might come inside you... Oh gosh..."

"Ooh... Yes... Do it baby... Come inside of me..."

"Oh gosh... Ooh yes Link... FUUUUCCK!

Rhett came hard inside of Link and flopped down on top of him in pure bliss and exhaustion. Once Rhett recovered from his orgasm, he slowly pulled himself out from Link and started stroking his cock, whilst whispering encouragements inside of Link's ear.

"Come for me Link. You can do it baby. You did so well..."

"Ooh... I'm so close Rhett... Oh my God... I'm going to... Fuck... Yess... Rhett... Nnnnhg..."

Link came onto his stomach and flopped down, in the same way that Rhett did onto the bed. Rhett cuddled up to Link as they both tried to recover from the overwhelming experience. Pretty soon Link's eyes began to close, so he lazily grabbed Rhett's hand and spoke weekly.

"I love you Rhett... Stay with me please... Stay..."

Rhett squeezed Link's hand gently and moved even closer to his boyfriend and said to Link what he always knew in the first place.

"I love you too Link... And I'm never going to leave you... Not ever..."


	11. Chapter 11

The sunlight began to shine through Link's bedroom window, where he forgot to shut the curtains in all of the excitement of the night before. Rhett began to stir beneath the sheets, but once he realized that he and Link somehow ended up tangled together, and there was no possible way to get up without waking Link up at the same time, Rhett settled back down, cuddled up even closer to Link and just stared at his still naked boyfriend sleeping soundly. Rhett thought to himself "God how did I get so lucky?" As he gently stroked Link's hair, a few minutes later, Link began to wake, opening his eyes to see Rhett staring back at him.

"Hello sleepyhead! Did you have pleasant dreams?" 

Link smiled widely at Rhett and gave him a deep, loving kiss. He pulled back and pushed the long majestic locks out of Rhett's eyes.

"I don't have to have good dreams when I'm asleep Rhett. Everything I've ever wished for is staring right in front of me."

At those sweet words, Rhett couldn't help but kiss Link deeply and climb on top of him, working his hands slowly down Link's body.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"What can I say? I have a gift."

Link slowly let his hand wander down and started stroking himself, biting his lip as he was pleasuring himself. Rhett couldn't help but giggle a little as his own cock twitched at the sight of what his boyfriend was doing right in front of him.

"Getting ready for round two are we Link?"

Link let out a little moan and shifted slightly underneath Rhett, trying to get more comfortable.

"Don't you want me to return the favour of last night to you Rhett?" 

Rhett was slightly taken back by this, he knew that they agreed to alternate between them about who gets to have control, but he never expected that Link would actually be willing to do it.

"I would love nothing more than for you to return the favour and fill your gorgeous dick inside of me Link! But... Baby... You really don't have to take control if you don't want to... I..."

Link put his finger on his lover's lips to stop Rhett from going any further. Rhett stopped taking immediately and looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. 

Without a word, Link slipped out of Rhett's gentle grip, flipped Rhett over so he was the one on his back, leaning in to kiss Rhett deeply and whispered gently into his ear, smiling brightly.

"You honestly think that I would let you take control all of the time Rhett? Really? I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did..."


	12. Chapter 12

Link slid off Rhett and started searching in his bedside table for a condom and some lube, whilst he was watching Rhett try to explain himself, but getting his sentences scrambled and his words mixed up.

"Link... That's not... I didn't mean... I mean... You should... Baby, please... I'm sorry... I'm so stupid... I'm such a..."

Link abandoned his search and rushed towards Rhett before he could even figure out what he was trying to say. Holding on to Rhett tightly, whilst stroking his back, he began to sob quietly over Rhett's shoulder.

"Rhett... Don't you... Don't you ever talk about yourself like that... I was just teasing you... Rhett, baby, please don't cry..."

Link wiped his eyes before pulling out of his tight grip and moved to grab Rhett's face with both hands, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Rhett... You know me more than anyone... Heck! You probably know me more than I do!... I love you so much Rhett... And it kills me that you would think so little about yourself... Because to me... You're the most amazing guy in the world!"

"Not possible," Rhett said, barely getting the words out. Hugging Link gently.

"What?" Link said, just as quietly. Once again looking into Rhett's emerald green eyes.

Rhett brought his own hands up to cup Link's chin. He gave a weak smile whilst stroking his boyfriend's cheek, Rhett tried to speak again, but could only manage above a whisper.

"It's not possible that I'm the most amazing guy in the world... Because my boyfriend is the most amazing thing that ever existed... And I love him more than words can say... Link... You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I would be lost without you."

Suddenly, Link stood up, got dressed and started to scout his bedroom, opening doors and cupboards, apparently looking for something more than a condom and lube. Rhett watched Link with a confused expression on his face. What was Link looking for? Did he do something wrong? 

"Link?" Rhett said with huge fear and question in his voice.

"Link... What's wrong?"

Link turned to look Rhett with a gentle smile, knelt down and reached out and held Rhett's hands gently. Rhett was seriously scared now! If Link were to propose now, Rhett wouldn't say no, but he was terrified that this is moving way too fast, so he tried to stop Link before he did something that he'll regret saying so soon after they got together.

"Link... Honey... We've got all the time in the world to... To commit... I'm not saying I don't want to... But at least take me on a date first."

"Rhett..." Link sighed while smiling and shaking his head. "I wasn't planning on proposing to you... That's... That's for another time..."

Rhett let out a huge sigh of relief, and Link continued on.

"I was just going to ask you... To..."

Rhett was sure that Link was now doing this on purpose. Rather than waiting for Link to finish his little mind games, Rhett just jumped in to answer the question, no matter what the consequences.

"Whatever it is that you wanna ask me... The answer will always be yes."

"Great! Link smiled widely. "Don't follow me." And disappeared out of the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm taking so long to get these chapters out to you! Work has been crazy! But I promise that I will continue this story as frequently as possible until the story is complete. I'm not sure if anyone is still even interested in this story anymore, but I'm going to continue anyway till the end, because what is a story without an ending?

"What is he up to?" Rhett thought as he slowly got up from Link's bed and got dressed in the clothes that he discarded the night before, the promise of morning sex apparently over.

Meanwhile, Link was racing downstairs to quickly let Jade out of her crate, try her out and feed her. Once that was taken care of, Link began searching around his living room for one particular thing that he needed for his plan to work.

"Where the hell is it? I know I left it here somewhere..." Link became more frantic in his search, throwing cushions off the couch and opening every cabinet on-site until he finally found what he was looking for. "Thank fuck for that!" Link thought as he raced back upstairs to his bedroom so he could carry out his risky plan. Link stopped just outside of the bedroom door to take a few calming breaths. "God I hope I know what I'm getting myself into."

Link slowly open the door to find Rhett sitting on the edge of the bed, white as a sheet, twiddling his fingers and his head bowed down towards the floor. He looked downright terrified of what was to come and what Link had in store for him. Rhett hadn't yet noticed that Link had come back and it was obvious that he was on the verge of tears, obviously thinking that Link wasn't going to come back anytime soon. 

Link felt incredibly guilty for making the man that he loved the most so upset, and he kicked himself for not letting Rhett know that he was going to be as quick as he can, and he was only going to be downstairs looking for something. Link slowly walked towards Rhett, speaking calmly and softly, so he wouldn't upset Rhett more than he already was.

"Rhett... Baby... It's ok, I'm here... I'm back Rhett... I just had to go downstairs to sort Jade out and grab my phone... Look at me... Baby, it's ok, please look at me Rhett..." 

Rhett slowly looked up at his boyfriend, who now was right on top of him, holding his hands gently, stroking the back of them and giving him the most reassuring smile that Rhett has ever seen. He couldn't hold back any longer, pulling Link in tightly into a warm embrace and bursting out in tears. 

"Link... I... I thought that I scared you off somehow... I thought that you changed your mind... I... I thought that you didn't love me anymore... You do still love me, don't you Link?... Please say that you do..."

"Shhhh... Rhett... It's ok... Of course I still love you... I love you so much Rhett... I love you more than anything... And that's why I had to grab my phone Rhett..."


	14. Chapter 14

Rhett couldn't understand why Link had to grab his phone at that moment. What was so important that it couldn't wait until they were both ready to go downstairs? He thought. He tried to ask Link what was on his mind, but it came out shaky and his voice kept on breaking from crying so much.

"Why... Link... Why do you need your phone?... What can possibly be... So important that it... It couldn't wait... Wait until after we..."

Link placed his fingers on Rhett's lips and smiled up at him lovingly. Rhett stopped taking immediately.

"This can't wait Rhett... We've... I mean, I've waited long enough... And I don't intend to waste another second of it!.... I love you so much Rhett... And I'm not ashamed to admit it... I'm not going to apologize for it either... I'm done trying to hide my love for you! And I'm going to tell everyone I know just how much I love you... If you think that this is too soon... Or... Or you don't want anyone to know that we're together... Then you best stop me before I dial the first number."

Rhett didn't say or do anything to stop Link from telling the world, because he was quite right. They had wasted enough time and Rhett was so ready to tell the world just how much he loved Link. But he would have to wait until Link was done telling everyone he knew. Rhett wondered who was Link going to call first? His mum? Christy? He would find out soon enough, as he heard the first number on Link's phone ring, he placed a gentle hand on Link's wrist and whispered softly into his ear; 

"Just leave me to tell my family ok? You can tell our friends and your own family... But I would like to tackle my own family when you're done telling yours ok?"

Link gave out a huge smile and an approving nod as he heard his former wife answer the phone. He figured that would rather tell her first, just to get it over and done with, and she was the only person on his contacts that it absolutely did not matter what the reaction was going to be like. That was made clear when he heard Christy answer the phone with "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" 

"Hi, Christy, I hope that you're doing well and the kids are doing okay." 

Link knew that is was best to remain calm and not to resort to her tactics of screaming down the phone.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES CHARLES! IF THERE WAS A SERIOUS PROBLEM WITH THE KIDS, THEN I WOULD FUCKING TELL YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME KIND OF HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

"No, I don't. You left me Jade remember? So you're not completely heartless." 

Rhett, who was hearing everything that was going on, had to giggle at this, he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
How is Link being so calm when Christy is acting like a total bitch? I must remember to remain calm when I tell Jessie, oh god! I'm not looking forward to that conversation.

Link just winked at him and held his finger up to his lips, to tell Rhett to try and keep the noise down as Christy continued to scream down the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being patient with me on my first ever fanfic story.


End file.
